Spray siphon type toilets accounts for more percentages in the existing market. A flushing type toilet, as figured in FIG. 1, the toilet body 1′ has a flush waterway 11′ and a spray waterway 12′, the bottom of the toilet body 1′ is disposed with a siphon washing-out pipe 13′. The toilet body 1′ is usually assembled with a flush water tank 2′, the water tank 2′ is disposed with an inlet mechanism and a drain valve 21′, the inlet mechanism is connected to an inlet pipe, the drain valve 21′ is connected to the spray waterway 11′ and the flush waterway 12′ respectively. Water divides to two part from the drain valve 21′ of the water tank 2′, one part of the water flows out of the flush waterway 12′ to wash the washing surface of the toilet body 1′, the other part of the watery flows out of the spray waterway 11′ to wash the bottom portion of the toilet body 1′ and it also assists the siphon washing-out pipe 12′ to form siphon. As the flushing hole of the flush waterway 12′ is connected to the air outside, after the flushing of the water to the toilet body 1′, under the work of the atmosphere, only the part of the bottom portion of the toilet body 1′ under the water seal surface has water, the pipe between the water seal surface and the drain valve 21′ is full of air. When the drain valve 21′ starts draining, water firstly fills the pipe, then flows out of the flushing hole of the flush waterway 12′. As the water of the pipe is not continuous in the initial of draining, the water flow rate of the spray waterway 11′ is lower than the condition that the pipe is full of water. The siphon pipe can not form siphon quickly in the initial of draining, resulting in a waste of water.